1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuse connector and a terminal fitting for a fuse connector.
2. Summary of the Invention
A known fuse connector has upper and lower terminal fittings accommodated in a housing with an inter-terminal space therebetween. Each of the upper and lower terminal fittings has a pair of resilient contact pieces. A fuse is mounted into the housing from the front to insert upper and lower tab terminals of the fuse between resilient contact pieces. Tab terminals that are vertically larger than the terminal fittings will bulge into the inter-terminal space between the resilient contact pieces. Thus, the terminal fittings need to be constructed so that the tab terminals can be inserted between the resilient contact pieces both from the front and from the inter-terminal space.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-273710 discloses a terminal fitting with a bottom wall and left and right side walls that stand up from the bottom wall. The terminal fitting also has two resilient contact pieces, which together have a tulip shape. The base ends of the resilient contact pieces are supported on the side walls. The terminal fittings then extend forward to be exposed so that the tab terminal can be inserted between the resilient contact pieces from the front and from above.
The above-described resilient contact pieces may be deformed by interference with external matter before the terminal fitting is accommodated in the housing. As a result, a specified contact pressure cannot be secured and a contact error may occur between the terminal fitting and the fuse.
An electrical connection test is conducted in the above-described fuse connector when the terminal fittings are in the housing. This test is conducted by inserting an electrical connection test probe from the front and bringing the leading end of the probe into contact with the front ends of the resilient contact pieces of the above-described terminal fitting. Forceful engagement by the probe can deform the resilient contact pieces. The deformed resilient contact pieces cannot ensure a specified contact pressure, and can cause a contact failure between the terminal fittings and the fuse.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the reliability of a connector.